Time After Time
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: Sequal to AWWALI Jenny must go back in time to protect Jaks younger self from Praxis' take over and make sure he gets where he needs to be Many secrets to her past will be reaveled and if she makes one mistake the entire world perishes COMPLETE!
1. Trouble

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 1: Trouble**

Green eyes with purple streaks in them slowly opened. Her brunette hair was spread out over the blonde hero's chest. He gently shook her shoulder and the teenage girl mumbled something and snuggled closer to the hero. The blonde rolled his eyes then slowly laid the girl's head on the pillow and climbed out of the bed.

He walked quickly over to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Though it wasn't quiet enough. The brunette sat up in the bed. She heard the water running and sighed then climbed out of the warm bed. She walked across the freezing tile floor to the closet on the left side of the bed. She quickly rummaged through the clothes and found her old clothes, the black tube top and pants.

She sat them on the bed then went and sat by the fireplace while she waited for the blonde renegade to get down with his shower. It wasn't long before she heard the water shut off. She stayed staring at the embers left by the fire as the hero walked out of the shower.

He was towel drying his hair then smirked and through the towel at the brunette, "So, Jenny, did you finally decide to get up?"

The towel wrapped around her head and she quickly unwrapped it and threw it back at the hero, "What was that for?!"

The blonde shrugged and dodged the towel then threw one of the pillows from the chairs by the fireplace at her as she jumped up from the one she was sitting in. The pillow hit her full in the face. Jenny narrowed her eyes then ran and grabbed a pillow from the bed and charged at the blue eyed man and hit him over the head with it.

He knocked the pillow out of her hand then grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed as he walked over and grabbed the clothes she had pulled out of the closet and head for the bathroom.

"JAK!!! Put me down, now," Jenny shouted then was dumped into the bathtub "Jak!!!"

"What? You said to put you down" Jak said innocently as he reached over and turned the water on. Freezing cold water rained down on Jenny as she sat in the tub, legs hanging over the edge.

"JAK!!!!"

"What I thought you were gonna take a shower?" he stated smiling as he turned away from her and put her clothes on the counter.

"It's freezing!!!" whined Jenny, then she smirked and grabbed the back of Jak's pants and pulled him into the tub also.

They laughed for a long time before Jenny climbed out of the tub and held out her hand to help Jak. Jak was pulled to his feet and then bent down and gave Jenny a small kiss before speaking.

"I'll let you get your shower now" he said then left, closing the door behind him.

Jenny sighed, turning to the shower and changing the temp of the water. It quickly began to warm as she pulled off her soaked clothes and threw them in the sink. Jenny quickly stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her bruised and cut skin.

The water got warmer and warmer and soon it was hot enough it hurt her skin as it washed away the dirt. Ever since the Metalhead Leader was defeated a week ago, the new commander of the KG, Torn, had been sending them to get rid of metalheads that still were in the city.

Sighing, Jenny grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing her skin and hair. Once done she rinsed off then turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack over the toilet. Jenny quickly dried off then toweled dried her hair and put her clothes on.

She pushed open the door and saw Jak sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. She dumped her towel in the clothes hamper then walked slowly over to him. She passed him up and went to sit in the other chair. But Jak just grabbed the back of her pants and pulled Jenny into his lap.

Jenny laughed as she fell back against his chest. She curled up into a ball inn his lap and laid her head against his chest, taking a deep breath through her nostrils and inhaling his scent. Jak smiled and gave her a small kiss on her slightly wet head.

"I don't want you to leave" he whispered in her ear as she cuddled closer to him.

"I don't wanna leave either," she began quietly "But I have to go save your baby self from the evil Baron Praxis!"

"Dax called while you were taking a shower," Jak said "He wanted us to go help with decorations at the Naughty Ottsel, but I told him we were busy today."

"Nice," Jenny said standing up "What are we doing today?

"We promised Torn we'd help train new recruits, remember?" Jak teased as Jenny's eyes got wide.

"Oh shit I forgot about that!" Jenny stated walking back over to the bed and grabbing her effects from underneath it.

"I can't wait to see how you torture those more guys" Jak commented as Jenny walked towards the door.

"Oh really? You know I could just send you out there with them" Jenny joked as Jak followed her out the door.

Once outside they headed down the hall towards the elevator. Jenny pushed the button to go up then they waited for the elevator to get there. When the door slid open Jenny growled.

General Black stood there talking to another guard member. He didn't realize that his ex-girlfriend had just climbed on the elevator till the door had closed and the other guard had spoke.

"Well good morning Jenny!" the guard said cheerfully.

Jenny's head snapped over to the guard as he pulled off his helmet, "Jeremy! It's good to see you again!"

Jeremy smiled holding his helmet under his arm as Johnathon spoke, "Yes good morning Cooper."

"You too, Black," Jenny hissed then turned her attention back to Jeremy "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much, just running the rest of the Metalheads out of the city," he paused then continued excitedly "The entire guard heard what happened at the Nest. Did you two really defeat the Metalhead Leader?"

"Yes, we did. In fact Kor's head is hanging in the Naughty Ottsel right now. You are coming to the celebration party tonight, right?"

"Of course," Jeremy said stepping off the elevator as the door opened "Well I'll see you later tonight then, mate!"

"Yeah, see you later" Jenny said just as the door closed.

Johnathon laughed quietly as the elevator continued upward. Jenny snapped her head in his direction and gritted her teeth.

"You never change, Cooper, your so predictable" he commented looking ahead.

Jenny narrowed her eyes, "And some people change a little to much!"

"You know that wasn't my fault" he said keeping his voice strong.

"If I'm so weak and I was able to go through the DWP without breaking, I wonder how weak you are?" Jenny snapped.

The two stood face to face, growling at each other until the elevator finally stopped and the door opened. Jenny turned on her heel and quickly got off the lift with Jak right beside her. She took one last look over her shoulder and saw the Johnathon was following her.

"What now you're going to stalk me!" she growled over her shoulder.

"No," Johnathon hissed back walking up beside her "Actually Torn asked me to train new recruits today."

Jenny groaned almost knowing where this was going. She pushed open the door where Torn's office was and quickly walked over to him.

"Finally you guys are here," he said looking up from a list of names and handing it to Jenny "I want you three to take the newbies out to the Pumping Station and hunt metalheads. Make them run a lot too, especially if they get out of hand. This group has hardly any endurance what so ever or stamina for that matter. They group should be waiting for you three by the time they get there. If they aren't they are punished. They need to be on time. Report back at the end of the day. Now get to work soldiers!"

"Yes sir" Johnathon growled leaving the room quickly.

Jenny nodded then left the room also with Jak beside her. She glared at Johnathon's back as he walked away and headed for the elevator. She followed him and gritted her teeth. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jenny growled as she turned away from arguing with Johnathon and turned to the group of new recruits that were getting out of hand… again. It was like a high school classroom. Jenny growled as she turned to the group.

"Listen up!!!" she shouted and everyone quieted quickly and stood at attention "You now get to run laps around the Pumping Station until the end of the day because you cant keep your mouths shut! Get to it, NOW!!!"

The group groaned then took off running. Jenny mumbled something about stupid boys and slackers that no one heard but herself. She turned back to Jak and Johnathon. Jak rolled his eyes as he leaned against one of the few trees at the Pumping Station while Johnathon growled.

"What's the matter with you?" Jenny hissed shooting a glare his direction.

"Those men need to be actually training, not running!" Johnathon commented taking a step closer to her.

"Torn gave us specific orders on how to handle this bunch, I'm following order" hissed Jenny stepping closer to Johnathon. Jak pushed off the tree ready to break them up if they got in a fight.

"Oh what are you the commander's pet! Anyways Commander Torn needs to focus on actually training and breaking those boys not making them run" Johnathon shouted in Jenny's face.

"Why?! So they'll turn out like you!!!" Jenny shot back.

A loud smack echoed through the Pumping Station. All the recruits that had yet to round the corner turned and looked over their shoulder as Jenny stumbled backwards landing on her butt in the water. She jumped up and punched Johnathon in the face. He stumbled backwards holding his bleeding nose.

Johnathon tackled Jenny and they went rolling down the hill into the water. Jenny rolled on top of him and pinned him in the shallow water. As she began to shout in his face she clasped her hands around his throat.

"What have I ever done to you," she shouted slamming his head against the rocks "You're the one that betrayed me!!! Not the other way around!!!"

She stopped slamming his head against the rocks as Jak spoke, "Jenny?"

Jenny stood up and turned on her heel walking away from Johnathon. She ran out of the Pumping Station. Jak called to her as he followed her out of the Air Lock. Jenny didn't here him as she climbed on a zoomer and took off back towards the palace. Jak sighed as he watched her drive off.

Johnathon stood up wiping the blood from his nose and the back of his head. He ringed out his shirt and pants.

"Damnit!" he hissed as he ran off to find the new recruits.

* * *

Jenny sighed letting the breeze blow through her long hair and across her bruised cheek. She landed near the entrance to the palace and walked inside. She headed straight for Torn's office to give him the report. She pushed opened the door and it slammed against the wall.

Torn looked up while the guard that he was talking to jumped and spun around pointing his gun at Jenny. He didn't realize it but he pulled the trigger when he saw Jenny standing in the doorway. Jenny ducked and the bullet went in the wall behind her.

Torn sighed and rolled his eyes, dismissing the guard. As the guard passed Jenny he mumbled a quick apology then ran off. Torn looked up as Jenny walked over to his desk and saw the large bruise on her cheek.

"You and Black got in a fight didn't you two?" he questioned, also noticing that she was wet.

Jenny nodded slightly then spoke, "We got in an argument about how we should be train the new recruits and he slapped me."

"What did you do after that?" he questioned curiously and also hoping she didn't just take it and walked away.

"I punched him, he tackled me, we went rolling into a pond, I strangled him, and beat his head against the rocks" she said quickly, keeping her hands clasped behind her.

"Is he dead," Jenny shook her head "Damnit I was hoping he was," the brunette laughed at this as she sat down in the chair in front of Torn's desk "Well as long as you alright everything's good. Like I said before, you're trouble looking for a place to happen."

"I though I was and accident looking for a place to happen?" she questioned looking up at Torn.

"Well now it's trouble, squirt," he smiled slightly and handed her a stack of papers "Now that you've got some free time you can help me with all this paper work. I need those forms put in alphabetical order by last name then sorted into five groups."

"Fine, your lucky you're my boss!" she stated rolling her eyes as she started pulling papers from the stack and putting them on top or on bottom.

"Not necessarily, you're not technically part of the KG," Torn paused grabbing a pen from his desk "Oh! And Ashelin is changing the Krimson Guard entirely. Said something about that they needed to have a huge change so people wouldn't continue to fear them like they have. She's changing there color to blue and is trying to figure out a new name."

"That's cool, has she got a name yet," Torn shook his head as he started reading over some papers then signing them "Well what about the Freedom League."

Torn thought about it for a moment, "Yeah that would work, I'll tell Ashelin about it tonight."

Jenny nodded then continued sorting the papers.

* * *

**Me: Well there it is the first chapter, what ya think? Well till next time!!!**


	2. This Is Who We Are

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 2: This Is Who We Are**

Jenny sighed as she walked into Kiera's apartment with Heavenly, Frida, and Celeste right behind her. Heaven pushed her forward past Kiera who was holding open the door. Frida sighed running her hand through her brown hair and scratching her head.

All the girls walked into the small living room and sat down. Kiera closed the door then went to the fridge and grabbed them all something to drink.

"So," Heavenly pondered, tapping her chin and looking at Jenny "I think we should cut some layers into Jenn's hair and curl the ends of the layers. Jenny what did you bring to change into for the party?"

"Uh Heaven I'm going in this, and why do we have to cut my hair I like it like this!" Jenny whined.

"Kier, do you have something Jenny can where for the party?!" Heaven shouted to Kiera who was just closing the fridge and heading back into the living room.

"Yeah, of course. What are we going to do for her makeup? And I love the idea for her hair!" Kiera said grabbing Jenny's long hair and running her fingers through it.

Jenny groaned as Heaven pulled her up from the couch and walked her into the kitchen. She grabbed a pair of scissors and began layering Jenny's long hair. The brunette sat there listening to the conversation of what everyone was going to be wearing or how they were doing their hair. Only Frida and Jenny seemed uninterested in it all.

Once Heaven was done Celeste and Kiera pulled her into Kiera's room and began throwing clothes at her. They held up different tops and bottoms in front of her seeing how it would go with her very tan skin. They settled with a blue tube top that was tight at the top then flowed done loosely and a pair of black pants with a pair of strap-e black heels.

Heavenly then came in once she was done changing and pulled her into the bathroom where she did her makeup. Jenny's eyes widened when her best friend grabbed the tweezers. Heavenly quickly tweezed her eyebrows then went on to put on her mascara and eye liner. The dirty-blonde haired teen put some red gloss on her lips and a little blue eye shadow.

Heaven then grabbed the curling iron and lightly curled the edges of her layers.

Once done, Jenny was pushed into the living room where everyone else had finished getting ready for the party. Heaven had changed and done everything while Jenny was getting something to wear. Everyone turned to them and Jenny sighed as everyone stood up ready to go to the party.

The group of girls walked outside and to their zoomers. Jenny rode with Heavenly on her two-person zoomer. Jenny wiped some of the gloss off, it was to out there for her. Heavenly slapped at her hand as she drove then handed her a napkin from her purse knowing Jenny had already wiped most of the gloss off. Jenny rubbed the gloss of the back of her hand and then off her face.

Heavenly rolled her eyes before speaking, "Jenny, I still can't believe you and Jak defeated the Metalhead Leader!!!"

"Yeah me either" Jenny said giving a small smile.

"Jenny?"

"Yes Heaven?" Jenny turned slightly in her seat to face her.

"Jenny… do you really have to leave?" she questioned in a small voice.

"Yeah, I do, but I'll be back before my 17th birthday" Jenny stated putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"If you come back at all!" Heavenly mumbled looking away.

Jenny sighed, "Heaven I don't have a choice in this, I really don't."

Heavenly turned to her best friend with teary eyes, "I know, but I don't want to lose you again!"

"I'll be fine Heaven! I promise!" Jenny protested as Heaven began to shake.

"You promise?"

"Yes Heavenly I _swear_. I wont die on this mission and I'll be back before you know it" Jenny said hoping it would calm her friends fears.

Heaven nodded and smiled, "And when you get back we'll go shopping!"

"Yeah, I need some new clothes," Jenny stated "You better not go without me!"

"I wouldn't think of it!" she laughed as she landed in front of the Naughty Ottsel.

They two walked through the door. They figured the place was going to be packed but it wasn't. They walked right in and were able to actual see all the way to the bar. Jenny thought for a second then remembered that Daxter wasn't letting the public in till later in the night.

Jenny walked up behind Jak, who was standing at the bar and motioned for Tess to keep quiet. Tess smiled slightly as she continued to dry a mug. The brunette wrapped her arms around Jak from behind and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to the side. Jenny only barley noticed Onin and Pecker sitting on the other end of the bar.

He smiled, "So you decided to show up."

"Ah I'm not staying long" Jenny stated turning to the other bartender and asking for something to drink.

"Why not?" Jak asked taking another drink of his beer.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "One we have to be at the Metalhead Nest by midnight and two I have to go back to the palace and get everything ready."

"Ah yes, but it's only 8 o'clock we have a few hours" Jak commented as the bartender returned with Jenny's drink. She just rolled her eyes and took a long swig of the drink.

The front door opened a group of KG walked in. Daxter jumped forward and spoke quickly.

"Welcome to the Naughty Ottsel! The hippest, happenest, hoppinest joint in town," Daxter then turned to Tess who's just walked up to him "Check out the new décor!"

"Ooo! What a big trophy" she commented squatting down then looking up at the Metalhead Leader's head on the wall.

"As if size matters. I bagged that bad boy myself, baby!" Daxter gloated.

Jenny and Jak rolled there eyes as Pecker spoke, "Onin say's she doesn't know who has a bigger head. Him or you." Onin pointed to the head then Daxter.

Samos waked over closer to Jenny and Jak at the bar and everyone gathered around in a small circle, "We must not forget Vin, and all the others who sacrificed their lives to defeat this evil and protect the child."

Jak smiled sadly as he pulled the Seal of Mar out of his pocket and filled it in his hand, "I still can't believe that little boy was me. Better times, huh?"

Jenny sighed moving around to face Jak as he put the seal away, "You miss him huh? You know, the kid grows up to be a handsome hero!"

Jenny moved to kiss Jak but their head's snapped to Dax when he shouted at Onin, "Hey that's enough for you lady! I'm cutting you off!"

Daxter was sent flying across the bar and landed near Pecker, "Trust me. She gets real mean when she's like this!"

Pecker's eyes got wide as Onin made some signs and took another swig of her drink.

"What'd she say?" Daxter questioned narrowing his eyes at Pecker.

"Something about rubber tubing and certain parts of your mother," Pecker's eyes got wider "You don't wanna know!"

The front door slid open and a man in a ton of metalhead armor walked in. Daxter of course screamed like a girl.

"A METALHEAD!!!" he screamed, hiding behind Pecker.

"SIG!" Jak stated walking over to the tall man.

"I knew that" Daxter said moving away from Pecker.

"Your okay?" Jenny said shocked as she walked up beside Jak.

"You cherries didn't think some nasty breath, giant sized lizard would keep me from the biggest party in town, did ya?"

"I knew you were to tuff for 'em big guy!" Daxter shouted then a small group consisting of Samos, Jak, Dax, Pecker, and Jenny walked outside and watched as the New Year fireworks started to go off in the distance.

Samos spoke first, "You two saved the world and more! Metal Kor and his menace are history and somewhere out there the ancient race has begun again!"

Jak sighed as the Kid's croca-dog came up and he petted him, "I'm just glad to be back home."

"Yeah well rest up, Jenny's gonna have to leave soon and we've got a lot of work to do and some much time to do it in!" Samos stated looking over in Jenny's direction as she leaned against Jak.

"Don't say 'time'," Jak said holding up the hand that wasn't resting on Jenny's waist "The Rift Ring was destroyed, remember?"

Sig sighed, "You know my mamma used to tell me bed time stories bout Mar when she tucked me in. She'd give me a mice warm glass of Yakow milk… and my little poopsy bear!"

"Bedtime stories? Warm milk? Poopsy bear?! Buddy, you just blew your image!" Daxter stated.

"I have a feeling we'll meet Mar someday," Samos commented looking between everybody "He may be closer than we think."

"You the designated driver" Sig said handing Jak the Ruby Key.

"No," Jak said firmly handing the key to Jenny "I'm done with adventure! Besides you'll tell us before something happens next time, right Samos," No answer "Right Samos?!"

Samos whistled quietly while Pecker spoke, "You never know what the future may hold!"

"Wait? You know something don't ya feather breath?" Daxter asked glaring down at Pecker from Jenny's shoulder.

Pecker laughed, "Who? Me? Ah… no… we're just guessing right Samos? Today… tomorrow… Only time will tell!"

"No you're gonna tell right now!" Daxter sad jumping off Jenny's shoulder to attack pecker. Once again Jenny caught him by his tail and put him back on her shoulder. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Jak, my boy," Samos began as more fireworks went off and he put a hand on Jak's shoulder "The future awaits!"

* * *

Jenny sighed moving away from talking to Ashelin and Torn. She walked outside looking at the watch Heavenly had let her borrow. It was nearly eleven. Sighing again she walked out of the loud bar and into the night. She walked over to the edge of the walkway and sat down, letting her feet dangle just above the water.

The green eyes girl listen intently as the bar door slid open. She didn't move when two strong hands rested on her shoulders, thinking it was Jak. The hands soon moved and clasped over her mouth.

Jenny tried to scream but couldn't. The man that held her pressed a knife to her throat and pulled her to her feet. She was dragged into a nearby alleyway then slammed against the wall with the knife held to her throat.

"You thought I was your darling boyfriend, didn't you?" the man laughed. Jenny couldn't see his face it was to dark. The man had everything planned out, though he didn't think that a certain blonde hero was this girl's boyfriend and that he was looking for her at the moment.

"If you don't struggle I'll just take what I want and leave" the man whispered, leaning close to her.

Jenny growled and snipped at him. He laughed and pressed the flat edge of the knife against the bottom of her chin making her look him in the eye.

"Feisty, you got a name pretty girl?" He questioned, throwing her to the ground. Jenny bit back a scream as she slid across the ground, the ruff surface scratching her skin.

She tried to stand up but was kicked down by the man. She cried out then and was picked up from the ground and slammed against the back wall. Jenny looked up and saw a figure standing at the beginning of the alley growling.

Jenny smiled slightly and the man was confused, "What are you looking at?"

He turned around in time to see Jak rush at him and knock Jenny out of his grip. The brunette girl landed on her butt but she smiled looking up as Jak stood protectively in front of her pointing his gun at the man's head.

The man's eyes widened as he realized just who he'd capture and who the man protecting her was. He turned to run for it but barely made it half way down the alley. He fell to the ground dead, a bullet hole in his head.

Jenny sighed as she stood up and Jak turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" he said as she pressed her un-bruised cheek against his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Now I am," Jenny whispered as she leaned heavily against Jak "We better get going if we want to be on time."

"Okay" Jak said and the couple walked back into the bar.

Once in the now crowded and brightly light bar, Jak could see the scraps on the right side of her body.

"Jenny are you sure you're alright?" Jak questioned running his hand lightly over the scrap on her cheek which also held the bruise from earlier that day. Jenny nodded brushing some of the dirt of her body as she walked over to the back of the bar.

Everyone was in one of the backrooms. Jenny and Jak walked inside and the brunette was tackled by Heavenly in a tight hug. Jenny patted her back gently and Heaven pulled back then Jenny was hugged by Austin.

Patrick came up behind her and gave her a big bear hug lifting her off the ground. Torn hugged her next and Ashelin shook her hand. Jeremy hesitated a bit before giving her a hug too. Frida, Celeste, Kiera, Tess, and Jessica all gave her a hug at the same time.

Sig walked up to her and looked her over as if seeing her for the first time. He picked her up and gave her a big yet gentle hug.

"You take care little cherry" he said setting her down on the ground.

"You too" Jenny said then left the room with Jak behind her.

Samos stopped her just outside the door and gave her a quick hug, "Be careful, child, you are very important to this world."

"That's nice" Jenny said, not really hearing him.

He rolled his eyes and walked into the backrooms as Jak and Jenny left through the back door. They climbed on Jak's zoomer and headed towards the Air Train.

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 is complete!!! And two chaps done in one day!!! Well till next time!!!**


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 3: Big Girls Don't Cry**

Jenny quietly climbed out of the Air Train and looked around the place she'd looked upon only a week ago. She shook as a cold breeze blew over the dead ground. Jak wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. She held back tears as they walked across the same path.

Skeleton and half eaten metalhead carcasses litter the entire place and the smell was horrible. Jenny wrinkled her nose as she tried to ignore the smell as they walked past Mar's Gun. Nothing moved in the entire area not even a piece of dried up grass when the wind blew.

Jak and Jenny quietly climbed into the Metalhead Nest. They both looked over at the remains of the Metalhead Leader that lay, like most of the other carcasses, partially eaten and decayed. Jenny and Jak stayed as far away from Kor's dead body.

Jenny watched the hand on her watched as it slowly switched to midnight. She looked up and there he was. Alastar floated down to them and placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"Are you ready?" he questioned and Jenny shrugged.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she stated turning to Jak.

He wrapped his arms around her quickly and pulled her against his chest. Jenny held back tears she knew lined her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. She WAS coming back in a few months. Jenny bit her lip as Jak continued to hug her.

Jak pulled back and kissed her gently. Jenny wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as his lips moved against hers. All to soon Jenny pulled away and back towards Alastar who had been waiting patiently.

"I'll be back as soon as possible" Jenny stated standing by Alastar.

"I'll be waiting, take care" Jak paused thinking then pulled the Seal of Mar out of his pocket. He rushed forward and put it around her neck, tying a knot at the back.

"Jak, I can't take this, the Kid gave it to you!" Jenny stated about to pull it off.

"You can give it back when you return," he said putting his hand over hers as she held the seal "I love you."

"I love you too," Jenny stated, smiling, then turned to Alastar "So how we do this?"

Alastar laughed quietly before speaking, "You won't remember actually going through the rift but you will remember that you did go through it. Also for your own safety you will knocked out as soon as you start your descend down to earth."

"Like last time, I faint and wake up slightly sore from the ordeal" Jenny commented, smirking.

"It's better than actually feeling everything, I promise" Alastar placed his hand on Jenny's forehead and just like that they were gone. Jak blinked and stared at the spot they once occupied then slowly left the Metalhead Nest. He missed her already…

* * *

Bright swirling light danced around Jenny's completely still body. Her eyes were closed, as if in a peaceful sleep, and her lips were slightly apart. Her long hair twisted and curled around her body.

And then she was falling.

Her arms flowed out away from her body gently and her brunette hair shot out away from her. She didn't scream… trapped in slumber as she fell towards the tall tower in the sky.

Her entire body was numb as she crashed through the roof, somehow. The rock and rubble beneath her didn't hurt her back. And the blood dripping from her head and leg, it was as if they weren't there. Jenny continued to sleep.

A scream broke through the silence. A young queen, holding her baby, was standing right in front of where the roof had fell in. She was about to blame assassins for it… but then saw the 16 year old girl lying still and unmoving in the pile of rubble. She gasped then screamed for help as she picked her way towards Jenny.

Jenny groaned and rolled over slightly. The queen knelt by her side as her husband appeared in the hallway. He too was shocked at the sight. He ran a hand through his blonde and green hair, blinking his purple eyes, and presuming the girl dead. That was until she moaned and rolled over some more.

He quickly climbed over the rocks and knelt by his wife, "Isabella, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Damas, she just fell in from the roof!" Isabella gasped, clutching her son to her chest as he tried to reach out and touch Jenny's now still body. Isabella stared intently at the markings on Jenny's arms then turned and looked at her husband who was leaving to talk to one of the guards.

Guards rushed into the hallway and quickly carried the limp teenage girl away to the infirmary as King Damas told them. Isabella sighed clutching her son close to her chest as she walked down the hall, heading for the Throne Room, her husband by her side.

"I really hope she makes it, she's so young and pretty" the queen stated in a low voice as the walked closer to their destination.

Damas sighed, "Bella, you know she could very well be an assassin!"

"Yes, but did you see those markings on her arm?" Damas nodded as they stopped in front of the Throne Room door "I've seen them somewhere, in a book I think, I look it up later."

"Either way we'll find out about exactly who this girl is and why she crashed through the room instead of coming through the front door like normal people," Damas joked as the doors where pushed opened for them.

"That girl isn't normal even if she did come through the front door, there's just something different about her…" Isabella trailed off as another couple walked up to them. She smiled warmly at the pregnant woman.

The woman was very far along. Her skin was on the pale side, but her cheeks held a light rose color to them. She had long, straight brown hair that was pulled back in a neat braid that ran down her back. Her emerald eyes looked over the king and queen as she nodded and curtsied slightly.

The man at her side had his arm wrapped around her waist. His skin was dark and his eyes bright green. His shoulder length black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with just a few strands hanging loose.

"Ah, Sig!" Damas greeted, shaking the man's hand. Sig smiled as they shook hands.

"Good evening, Virginia, it's good to see you" Isabella said a little more respectable.

"It's good to see you too," the young pregnant woman smiled "and how is the young prince?"

As if on cue the baby smiled and giggled, "He's doing very well. I was afraid he was going to get sick but he's perfectly fine!"

"I can just hope the same for our child," Virginia said rubbing her large stomach. Isabella smiled and the two women walked off to go get a glass of tea.

Damas wrapped his arm around Sig's shoulder and led him out of the Throne Room, "You'd never believe it until you see it! A young teenage girl fell through the roof!"

"Really," they two men then turned on the hall where the roof had caved in and Sig's eyes got wide "Is she going to be ok?"

"I'm not sure, we can only hope for now" Damas said with a sigh.

"Well lets go pay this cherry a visit," Sig said climbing over the rubble and heading towards the infirmary, Damas followed "Teenagers! Why can't they be like everybody else and come through the front door?!"

Damas just laughed as they made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

_Jenny looked around the room… or her mind. Whichever came first? The one dark half and the other half, partly light, partly dark. Kala the sweet but dangerous alter-ego that was born of Dark Eco, sat staring at the ceiling, which was a night sky, and scratching her chin gently as she thought. Jenny sighed as she climbed off her blue, white, and black bed and head towards the black and purple side of her mind. Kala's side. _

"_**Yes Jenny?" **__the dark creature asked looking over at her. _

"_What happened?" Jenny wondered out loud rubbing her sore head. _

_Kala rolled her eyes as she continued to stare at the dark night sky above, __**"You fell through the roof of the palace and are now lying unconscious in the palace infirmary." **_

_Jenny's jaw dropped open immediately, "How long have I been out?!"_

_Kala rubbed her chin for a second then spoke, __**"A few days maybe, the king and queen and their friends are worried about you, ya know? The queen and her friend, oh what was her name? Virginia, that's it, come to visit you at least once a day."**_

"_Nice ladies" Jenny commented, sitting beside Kala, then looking up at the night sky and watching the different comets and shooting stars fly by. _

_Even when bright light filled the room, the two were to mesmerized my the ceiling to look over at the Precursor. He just sighed and floated closer to them. _

"_Hey, Alastar" Jenny greeted finally looking away from the night sky. _

"_**Hello Alastar" **__Kala said not looking away from the night sky. _

"_Hello, you two,"__ Alastar looked up at the night sky then back down at Jenny._

"_Alastar there's been some things I've been meaning to talk to you about" Jenny stated standing up and walking over to her side of the bed and Alastar fallowed. _

"_I'll try to answer best I can"__ he commented truthfully and Jenny smiled and nodded. _

_She held out her arm to show Alastar the markings, "They've gotten longer, before they were just barely around my wrist now their past my elbows!"_

"_Ah yes, those markings will keep getting longer and longer until they've circled around every limb,"__ Alastar stated __"Anything else?"_

"_Yeah," Jenny paused thinking for a long time "How could Kala be outside my body with out me changing?"_

"_Well, when the dark eco blast hit you, it put enough eco in your body for Kala to be outside your body for a short period of time, seeing as she was made of Dark Eco. What you two did was dangerous because the blast could have sent you into shock. Or it could have destroyed Kala when she was outside your body, destroying you in the process"__ Alastar stated floating in front of the brunette girl. _

_Jenny nodded as she thought, "So if Jak dies I die and if Kala dies I die too."_

_Alastar just nodded and Kala laughed quietly as she lost interest in the ceiling and turned to the others. Jenny rolled her eyes as Alastar waved goodbye and disappeared without another word. The brunette began to stare at the night sky that was the ceiling. _

_She closed her eyes and those bright sapphire orbs she loved stared back at her. She sighed and got an odd look from Kala that she didn't catch. Jenny laid back, keeping her eyes shut as she thought of Jak. His piercing blue eyes, his amazing smile that increased her heart rate every time it was aimed at her, she wondered how someone so wonderful and amazing could love someone like her. Jenny was just shocked by all of it. _

_When he'd kissed her at the top of the support tower, she was shocked. She knew he had some feelings towards her, love maybe, but she was still shocked when he kissed her. Jenny would never forget their first kiss. _

_She smiled as she looked over at Kala who was staring at her like she had green skin and long orange ears. Jenny laughed as she closed her eyes again. This time she thought of Heavenly and Austin. Her best friend and her awesome cousin, and they were so perfect for each other. They hardly argued. But there wasn't much PDA. It was something neither of them really liked, with the exception of hugs. Hugs they loved. _

_Jenny sighed again remembering the two. Her mood changed suddenly when Johnathon's angry eyes flashed in front of her closed eyelids. The teenager growled as the eyes slowly disappeared. Now there was only the concerned look on John's face as he stared down at her as she slowly began to wake. His bright green eyes were filled with so much concern and love. _

_Then the eyes changed again, bringing her to the present. He glared at her, his eyes dark and filled with hatred and something else hidden deep down in his core. As if in slow motion, Johnathon pulled his arm back then hit her with full force across the face. _

_Jenny sat up breathing hard then looked over at Kala. The dark creature was curled up asleep. Jenny groaned and laid her head back down. She stared aimlessly out at the wall of her side of the room. It wasn't until then that her fatigue caught up with her. Swiftly, quicker that ever before, she slipped into dreamless sleep. Peaceful and gentle she slept, not knowing what lied ahead. _

_(Dream)_

_Jenny was running, from what she herself didn't understand. All she felt was the bundle in her arms that she clutched securely to her chest. Her entire body ached. Blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth as she ran through Haven. Nobody was out on the street and no little shined through the windows. _

_She ran a familiar path. One she followed many times before. One she knew like the back of her hand. _

_Jenny felt weaker than she ever had in her entire life. It was like with every step she took more energy drain from her. It was almost unbearable to think she would fail her mission if she couldn't get to the place in time before she collapsed. _

_She struggled to get down the streets without stumbling. It seemed like a life time before she was knocking on a familiar door. The door slowly slid open…

* * *

_

**Me: Well that looks like a good place to stop. Well I hope you all like it, till next time!!!**


	4. New Day

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 4: New Day**

Shaking and twisting in her bed, Jenny let a few tears from the pain flow down her cheeks. The nurse looked at her with wide eyes then rushed out of the room to get the doctor. Seconds later they were checking all her vitals and trying to restrain her.

But she kept shouting things like "Somebody save him!" and "Don't hurt him!" The nurse and doctor just ignored the comments. They got things under control as the brunette girl slowly began to wake.

With her eyes still closed she mumbled, "Jak…" then her breathing got faster and faster. She was going into shock.

The shock started out with a seizure.

Jenny twisted and turned, her body rising off the bed a bit as she shook out of control. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she shook and her back arched off the bed.

And suddenly she fell back so still it was as if she was dead. The heart monitor stopped beating for just a second and the two other people in the room thought the girl was dead. That was until she started breathing again and her heart beat came back up.

Sighing, the doctor wiped the sweat from his brow and checked her vitals quickly, nodding every now and then.

As he did this, the teenager's eyes slowly slid open. At first she wanted to scream but she held it back. As she looked around the white room, at the doctor and the nurse, and out the window, she gritted her teeth. Her back hurt terribly.

"Shhh you're going to be alright" the nurse soothed brushing her brown hair back with her hand.

Jenny sighed then quickly mumbled, "I know" then curled up into a ball, pushing the doctor away.

That dream was so life like to her… It scared the shit out of her. Shaking a bit, Jenny continued to stay in her little curled up ball. She blinked away a few tears that threatened to slid down her cheeks. Biting her lip she slowly released her lock around her legs and looked at the doctor and nurse.

"What's your name, child?" the doctor asked pulling out a notepad and pen.

The girl blinked, her mouth open slightly, then she spoke in a quiet voice, "Jennifer Leigh Cooper, sir."

The doctor nodded and left the room. The nurse lingered there for a second looking back at the girl like a motherly woman would then left the room closing the door behind her. Jenny sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She blinked a few times then closed her eyes.

She blocked her mind from the dream… she didn't want to think about it.

Jenny moved to sit up and pain shot all through her body and she quickly laid back down. Growling at herself she quickly sat up and got out of bed… and she nearly fell to her knees. Groaning, she pushed away her pain a struggled to walk.

Her legs were so weak though… how long had she been out?

Tired and aching she pushed herself to open up the door and take a quick peek to see if anyone was around. Thankfully, no one was and she quickly left the room heading out of the infirmary.

The 16 year old girl ran around corners and hid from guards, heading towards the familiar throne room. It was all mostly the same as the one in the future, though Jenny still took a few wrong turns.

The doors slid open and she walked into the Throne Room with as much dignity as she could muster. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked towards the king, queen, and their advisors. Jenny took a deep breath before coughing slightly to get everybody's attention.

"You're up!" the king exclaimed standing up from his throne. The only thing different about this room was that there wasn't a stair case leading to one throne but a few steps leading to two thrones. And the color was different, thank the precursors.

Jenny humbly bowed deeply. She stood up straight holding her side and took a quick glance at the young prince, whom was being held by his mother.

"Good…," Jenny traveled off taking a quick peek outside "evening. I'm Jennifer Leigh Cooper."

"Nice to…" the queen was cut off as her advisor gasped.

"That's my mother-in-law's name!" the pregnant woman exclaimed. Jenny spotted Sig behind her, staring at her as if she was a monster.

"Really?" Jenny asked astonished by the fact.

The woman nodded, "I'm Virginia Cooper."

Jenny eyes widened as she thought about this new information. There was no possible way this woman was her mother. Or that Sig was her father. She could tell easily that the two were married.

"And I'm Sig Cooper" the man said, eying Jenny carefully.

"You can all call me Jenny" the teenage girl said, bowing again.

"I'm King Damas Mar and this is my wife, Queen Isabella Mar, and…" he turned to his wife and son with pride ready to speak but Jenny spoke for him.

"Prince Jak Mar of Haven City" she stated putting two and two together.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"How did you know what we were going to name our son? Nobody knew but us!" Damas demanded now standing protectively in front of his family.

"Your Highness, I mean you and your family no harm," Damas relaxed a little only a little "I'm from the future and the Precursors brought me here to protect the young prince from whatever may come."

Isabella clutched her son to her chest as Virginia gasped. Jenny just stood there.

"Prove it!" Damas ordered, his voice rising a bit.

Jenny backed off slightly as she held out her arm, "Those are marks of a Guardian. If you need any more proof I could always talk to Alastar and see if he'd come straighten things out."

"Who?" Sig asked, staring at the teenager.

"Alastar, he's my Precursor friend. He's the one that brought me here" she stated still keeping her distance from the king.

Just as Damas was about to protest, bright light filled the room and to figures appeared behind Jenny. She quickly turned around and smiled. Right on time.

Kilohana, the precursor leader, and Alastar floated over to the small group. Alastar gave a look at Jenny like he was smiling and she quickly mouthed one word; Thanks.

"I am Kilohana, the Precursor leader and this is my advisor," he motioned to the other Precursor "Alastar. We've seen that you have been giving this kind, young lady some trouble. Yes, she is a Guardian, hand picked out of thousands of others to protect the young prince."

Isabella looked at Jenny apologetically and the 16 year old smiled. Virginia stepped forward a bit with Sig right behind her with a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Well if that's so we shall welcome her with open arms," Isabella began, smiling at Jenny then looking back at Kilohana "Sorry, we were just trying to protect our family and city."

Alastar nodded and spoke, "That is understandable," he looked towards Jenny quickly "Good luck, Jenny."

And then they were both gone in a flash of light. Jenny looked back at the king. He stared at her for a moment then smiled softly.

"I'm terribly sorry for me accusing you," his smile got bigger "you can't blame a man for protecting his family."

"No, you can't," Jenny began looking staring at the young Jak "May I hold him?"

Isabella nodded and strode over to Jenny and gently placed the one year old in her arms. With a small smile Jenny used the hand that wasn't holding him to stroke his fuzz of green hair. Isabella and Damas smiled but didn't take their eyes off of Jenny or their son.

"Have you ever met our son in the future?" Isabella asked curiously.

Jenny smiled, "Yeah, he's a wonderful man…," she sighed daydreaming and looked up at Damas "He looks a lot like you. Except his eyes and hair," she then looked at Isabella with her blue eyes and green/blonde hair "Though the conditions in which Jak and I met weren't that great."

"Why is that?" Damas asked as he motioned for Jenny to come sit on the steps leading up to the thrones.

She did and everyone sat around her, she still hold the prince, "Well… I'm not sure why but you two aren't in charge in my time. Three and a half years ago I was unjustly thrown into prison and tortured. A year and a half later Jak was captured too. They Krimson Guard seemed to be taking anyone they could off the streets and throwing them in prison for their… experiments." Jenny shuddered remembering her prison days.

"What kind of _experiments_?" Sig asked settling behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her.

"There was a war with the metalheads and the baron was trying to create a super weapon to take them out. Sadly he succeeded in making his super weapon; Dark Warriors. We were injected with Dark Eco everyday for those long years we were in there… one of my good friends died in there. His name was Zan." Jenny looked down at the young baby in her arms and stroked his cheek.

Virginia gasped, "How could you take in that much eco let alone Dark Eco?!"

"Jak I know is a really powerful Channeler. It's amazing how strong he his! Me I just know I have an ability to channel Dark Eco I guess… not that I've ever tried to channel eco before prison."

"Is that how you got that scar?" Isabella questioned, brushing her fingers gently over the scar on Jenny's right cheek that also had a bruise.

"No… actually that I got fighting the general of the KG, Johnathon Black. He was once my boyfriend but then we got separated and… the KG changed him," Jenny touched her bruised and scarred cheek gently with a sigh "That bruise is from him too. The baron was killed by the metalhead leader and his daughter, whom is a much better person, took over and the old second-in-command of the Underground became the new commander of the KG. Torn paired us and Jak up to train new recruits and we got in an argument."

"What did Jak do?" Damas asked, wondering how his son handled the situation.

"He moved to defend me but I was already beating Black to a pulp. Still he was pretty mad about it when I talked to him later" Jenny stated truthfully.

"So…," Isabella gave a sly smile "what exactly is your relationship with Jak?"

"Uh…," the brunette teen bit her lip "I guess you could call him my boyfriend."

Isabella and Virginia began to giggle while Sig and Damas rolled their eyes. Jenny just turned into a tomato. The queen and her advisor looked at Jenny and laughed gently patting her on the shoulder. This wasn't how Jenny expected to meet her boyfriend's parents. In fact she wasn't planning on meeting them at all!!!

Isabella patted Jenny lightly on the back standing up, "Well Jennifer…"

"Please! Call me Jenny," the teen smiled "all my friends do."

Isabella smiled warmly, "Well Jenny, let's go find you something to wear."

Jenny stood up, handed little Jak over to Damas, and followed the queen out of the Throne Room and down many halls and corridors. Finally they made it to the right place and a guard held open the door for them. Jenny walked in behind Isabella and stared around at the large room that was like a closet.

Isabella walked over to the left and pulled out a navy blue dress. Jenny stared at it. She hardly wore a dress back home let alone something like this! It was made of fine silk and lace. Jenny thought she'd tear it if she put it on.

Isabella walked back over to her and handed over the dress.

"Put that on, it'll make you fit in better," Jenny hesitantly took the dress "Beside's you probably don't want all of Haven knowing you're from the future. We'll say you're an honored guest from a nearby country of city with a monarchy. You'll be whomever's daughter and have come here to find a husband."

"That sounds good to me" Jenny said as Isabella walked away and grabbed another dress. This one looked even more beautiful and delicate.

"What is that one for?" Jenny asked as she pulled off her clothes and sipped the blue dress over her head.

"Well," Isabella said holding the deep red dress up "You'll need a dress for Tuesday at the naming ceremony for the prince."

"And what is today?" Jenny asked as she turned her back to Isabella.

The queen walked over and zipped up the back of the dress, "Today would be Sunday."

"Your Highness? How long was I out?" Jenny asked fearfully.

"Two and a half months, that's why we were so shocked to see you up today" Isabella explained, finishing up with Jenny and lying the dress over a nearby table.

Jenny just let her mouth hang open slightly.

* * *

**Me: I know, I know this took awhile but I got it wrote!!! But not a lot of people are reviewing! (And now I give a special thanks to everyone that has reviewed!) People! Just click that little button at the bottom and tell me what ya think. Till next time!!!**


	5. Naming Ceremony

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 5: Naming Ceremony **

Jenny sighed as Virginia zipped up the back of her dress. It was floor length and made of silk. The color was a deep red and it didn't have any straps. It fit her perfectly but it still seem kind of tight to her. Virginia smile and pulled back looking Jenny over.

The teen's long brunette hair had been done up in bun with long pieces hanging down that had been curled in loose spirals. The make up was very light and natural.

Virginia just smiled as Jenny twisted and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful Jenny," Virginia cooed coming up behind her "Now I'm really glad I'm having a baby girl! It's was so fun getting you ready for the ceremony!"

Jenny laughed quietly, nervous. After talking over plans with Isabella and Damas, she would supposedly be a noble woman from the other side of the world her to be the young prince's care taker. That wasn't hard… but she was nervous because it was usually older women that became royal caretakers not teenagers. And they would be announcing that she was little Jak's caretaker tonight at his naming ceremony.

Jenny turned and looked at Virginia. The older woman was wearing a light lavender dress that went good with her pale skin. Her large stomach did nothing to her beauty. Her brunette hair was done much like Jenny's and same with make up.

Jenny sighed staring at the woman. She slowly remembered her conversation with Alastar the night after she woke up from her coma.

(Flashback)

_Jenny watched as Alastar appeared in the room. Kala was asleep in her bed as the two greeted each other. _

"_Hello Jenny, I need to talk to you about something…" he trailed off and Jenny patted the place on the bed next to her. _

"_What is it Alastar?" she questioned curiously. _

"_You were wrong about Sig and Virginia…," Alastar sighed wondering how he was going to explain this "You were named after your grandmother, whom died just before your mother got pregnant. When we sent you back in time… well there was a family with the last name Cooper… they were willing to take you in as there own…"_

"_Y… you mean to tell me… Virginia and Sig are my real parent!" Jenny shouted, breathing heavily. This is when Kala woke up and stared at everybody. _

"_Yes" Alastar said backing away slightly. _

"_And that the Seattle is this same world… in the past?" she slowly started to calm down. _

_Alastar nodded, "A great asteroid crashed into the Earth breaking it into many others. This entire world is actually the North American Continent. The tectonic plates separated and created there own worlds. Some remain close to its first location, while others, like this one, have drifted farther way."_

"_But wouldn't that cause an ice age?" Jenny asked. _

"_It did. But like the one you learned about in history… there were people that were able to survive it. This world slowly grew larger as it traveled closer to another star. Before long humans were starting over. Of course when the meteor hit… it caused some genetics to change and that's how these humans got long ears. And that's also why there are croca-dogs and flut-fluts and other creatures that you've never heard of."_

_Jenny blinked a few times and finally sighed, lying back on her bed. _

"_Interesting," she sat up and rubbed her chin "But what about precursors? Back in my time most people in North America believed in God or whatever other religion there was. But I've never heard of one with precursors!"_

"_That is because we didn't come until after the asteroid hit the Earth," Alastar laughed lightly "We are the souls of those that died in the disaster. But are names have changed… I still remember you when you were just in 7__th__ grade…"_

_Jenny eyed him curiously, "C… Coach Wheeler?"_

_Alastar smiled, "Yes… but that is no longer my name. You must remember to call me by my name, Alastar."_

_Jenny nodded, "Wha… how?"_

"_Everyone was so worried about you when you disappeared. When I first saw you that day I came back to the past to sent you to the future… well I hadn't been warned that you were actually my student from an earlier life. To tell you the truth… it was nearly impossible to keep my secret from you."_

"_When did the asteroid hit the Earth?" Jenny questioned. _

"_Two years after you disappeared… you're family in that time somehow survive the asteroid but not the Ice Age. They didn't become precursors though."_

_Jenny nodded silently. She stood up as Kala stared at her. Then suddenly she collapsed to the floor. Alastar sighed and, using his powers, got her back on her bed. He nodded to Kala and disappeared. _

(End of Flashback)

Of course she couldn't keep this information from Virginia and Sig… Alastar went to see them before she woke up. It was a little awkward… that is till Virginia wrapped her arms around her and started giggling like mad shouting something to Sig that sound like, 'She's so beautiful!' Then it became slightly embarrassing.

Jenny didn't have to explain much to them, Alastar had told them everything. Even about the precursors sending her back in time. Of course Virginia and Sig didn't like the idea of their little girl being taken away from them… they understood that it was for a good cause, but Jenny could see they wouldn't give up that easily.

Now, Jenny and Virginia have been working on their mother-daughter relationship. It was working out well. And Sig and the brunette had spent some father-daughter time together just not as much as she and Virginia had.

Jenny was angry with Sig. Not this Sig but the first one she met… the one in the future. He knew she was his daughter and yet he stood back and barely even talked to her. It might have been for a good reason… but Jenny only saw that he kept something important from her. And where was Virginia?

Jenny didn't share this information with the Sig and Virginia she was with now. She'll find out what happened to Virginia after she got back to her time.

Virginia squealed and giggled as she gave Jenny a big hug. She just smiled warmly and accepted the hug. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Virginia said letting go of Jenny but she grabbed her hand instead.

Isabella pushed the door opened and peeked inside. With a smile she walked over, with the young Jak in her arms, to the mother and daughter. Of courses she knew everything of the whole ordeal.

"Are you ready, Jenny," Isabella questioned and the teenager nodded "Come with me."

Jenny gave one last hug to her mother before following Isabella out of the room. Isabella laughed as they continued walking.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me Jenny?" Isabella questioned as Jenny tried to walk normally in her long dress.

"I don't usually wear dresses…" Jenny stated finally feed up with the thing and picking it up of the ground and catching up with Isabella.

The queen started to laugh harder when she saw Jenny's shoes. They weren't the nice heels the queen had gave the teenager to wear but instead Jenny's combat boots.

"You won't tell anybody will you?" Jenny mumbled, biting her lip. She would be wearing those other shoes if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't walked in them.

"No, of course not" Isabella picked up her own dress and showed Jenny the shoes she was wearing. They were tennis shoes.

Jenny laughed quietly as they neared a large door. The teenager could barely hear the faint sound of the celebration on the other side. Jenny began to chew on her lip nervously.

"Okay Jenny, we will walk together down the main staircase. Damas will announce your title as Royal Caretaker to the prince then you will say, 'And now I would like to present, Crown Prince Jak Mar of Haven City.' Then you will place the Seal of Mar around his neck, do you get it?"

Jenny nodded as Isabella handed her the Seal of Mar. Silently, she pulled out the seal she wore around her neck and fingered it absentmindedly.

"Where did you get that?" Isabella asked curious as she reached out and fingered the pendant.

"Jak gave it to me before I left. He told me I could give it back to him when I get back home" Jenny stated looking up and smiling lightly at Isabella.

The doors opened slowly and Jenny took in a deep breath. Isabella gripped her hand and led the way into the loud ball room. At the bottom of the stairs, Jenny saw Damas there already having the ball room quieted.

"I would like to present Miss Cooper our new Royal Caretaker" Damas' voice boomed through the large room and everyone clapped, but the teenager could see the disapproving stares that were directed at her.

She just smiled as her and Virginia stopped halfway down the stairs. Jenny took a deep bow towards Damas.

"Thank you, your Highness, I am truly honored," Jenny then turned back to the crowded "I would now like to present, Crown Prince Jak Mar of Haven City."

Everyone clapped as Jenny turned to Isabella with a smile. She slowly placed the seal around the young child's neck and stepped back. Isabella motioned her towards the bottom of the staircase and the teenager followed. At the bottom Damas wrapped his arm around Isabella's waist and place a strong hand on Jenny's shoulder.

This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

Jenny sighed, finally back in her room. She quickly began to pull her hair out of the bun and brush it out. The brunette walked into her bathroom and quickly washed her face off, making sure she didn't have any make up smeared down her cheeks.

Walking back into her room, she grabbed her night gown she had borrowed from Virginia and quickly pulled it on, putting her dress over the back of a chair. She quickly plopped down on her bed. The teenager didn't even bother pulling the blankets over her; she just dosed off to sleep.

Outside the window a figure lurked. It slowly slipped into her room. The figure held a bottle of reddish brown liquid. Jenny just rolled onto her back as the person closed the window. A fatal mistake.

The person tip-toed over to the teenager, pulling the cork out of the bottle. Slowly the figure held the bottle over her slightly opened mouth. With a quick glance around, the person poured the odd liquid into Jenny's mouth.

He touched her chin and tilted it back, making her swallow. Without another glance back at the girl, the man escaped through her window and ran into the night.

* * *

Jenny woke up slowly, Her mouth tasted funny. She quickly dismissed it and got up. She grabbed the a dress that one of the maids had sat our for her and quickly pulled it on. Walking into the bathroom, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair.

The girl blinked a few times. Her vision seemed blurry and unfocused. Jenny shock her head and quickly left her room and headed down to the nursery.

It was early in the morning and no one was up yet. The brunette was careful no to wake the sleeping king and queen as she tip-toed passed there room towards the young prince's. She quickly slipped inside. Young Jak was already awake, whimpering in his crib for someone to hold him.

Jenny walked over to the crib and quickly scooped the young child into her arms. He quieted down immediately and closed his bright blue eyes.

Jenny sighed. The prince was so cute when he slept. Even as he got older, Jenny knew that would never change.

The teenager wondered when she would be going back to her time. She'd been here for nearly four months. That meant, back in her time, it was late March or early April. She figured she would be leaving soon.

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 5. I have to admit this is going to be a very short story. Probably less then 10 chapters. Ah well, till next time!!!!**


	6. Sick And Tired, Reprise

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 6: Sick And Tired, Reprise **

Jenny groaned as she once again emptied her stomach. Her skin was pale and her forehead was burning up with fever. Virginia rushed into the room, she had heard her daughter throwing up as she walked by the room.

"Mom… I don't feel so good…" Jenny mumbled then collapsed in a heap at Virginia's feet. The pregnant woman screamed and guards rushed into the room. One of the guards quickly scooped the unconscious girl into her arms and rushed her to the infirmary.

Sig found his way to Virginia, whom was waiting impatiently outside the teenage girl's room. He pulled his wife into a hug and stroked her hair.

"Shhh, Virginia, it's going to be okay," he pulled back and looked her in the eye "What happened?"

Virginia let out another sob. The woman wasn't usually this emotional, but her high hormones from being pregnant did that do her. She let tears slip down her cheeks as she pressed it to Sig's chest.

"She got sick to her stomach and I went in there to check on her and she collapsed!" the woman sobbed hugging Sig closely.

A doctor exited the room, sighing sadly as he approached the two advisors.

"What's wrong with her?" Virginia demanded.

"She was poisoned… at least within the last 48 hours. Though the poison is unknown…" the man was cut off by Jenny's father.

"What do you mean the poison is unknown?!" he shouted stepping away from Virginia.

"Uh… I mean there is nothing we can do for her until we find out what she has been poisoned with" the doctor walked away quickly.

Virginia walked quickly into the teenage girl's hospital room, holding her very large tummy. Sig pulled a chair from the wall and put it next to the bed. The pregnant woman sat down and grasped her daughter's hand.

Sig stood behind the chair, lightly rubbing his wife's shoulders. Not to much longer, the king and queen, carrying the prince walked into the room. Isabella sighed looking over the young girl in the bed. It reminded her of when Jenny first came to their time, coming in through the roof.

* * *

Hours later, a guard came in and informed that a man sneaking around the palace had been captured. Damas left immediately, thinking it was the person that poisoned Jenny. Isabella hung back for a second. She stood up from her seat and leaned over the bed, pressing her lips to Jenny's cold cheek. It were almost as if she were already dead.

The one year old Jak stretched his arms out and gripped Jenny's ear. Isabella laid him on the bed and turned to Virginia.

"Will you please look over him?" she asked politely.

Virginia nodded with a small smiled and the queen thanked her then left the room with just one last look back at Jenny and her son.

As the young Jak pulled on Jenny's ear, she slowly awoke. She smiled weakly at the young Jak and reached her hand up and gently yanked on his ear, just enough to make him giggle lightly but not enough to hurt him.

Something was wrong here. She knew Jak was a mute… maybe it was something that happened later on that made him a mute. Jenny didn't know as she turned her head towards Virginia and Sig.

"What happened?" she mumbled as Virginia stood up.

As the woman began to speak, Jenny sat up and held the small prince in her arms, "You were poisoned. The guards think they found the man that did this to you… But the doctors don't know what you've been poisoned with though."

Jenny just nodded silently and lay back against the pillow. Virginia quickly picked up Jak and carried him out of the room as he began to whimper, getting tired himself.

Jenny dozed off to sleep quickly. Sig sighed and left the room, heading towards the Throne Room.

Once there he heard a man laughing. He entered the room quickly, walking towards the king and queen. A man with a 5 o'clock shadow, was being held down on his knees in the middle of the Throne Room. Sig glared at the man.

Sig neared Isabella and she whispered to him, "This is the man that poisoned Jenny. He already admitted it, but he won't tell us what with."

Sig just nodded as Damas asked another question, "Why did you poison our caretaker?"

"Because," the man laughed, sounding drunk "I was following orders."

"Who's orders?!" Damas' voice boomed through the large room.

"Praxis', he wanted her dead" the man continued to laugh like a mad man.

"Tell us what you poisoned her with?" Sig demanded stepping forward slightly.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint," the man smiled evilly "It comes from the Wasteland and is very rare."

"Black shade…" Isabella breathed, eyes wide.

"Uh-huh" the man laughed again.

"Take him to the Council and let them have their judgment on them" Damas growled glaring at the man.

The hours passed with the doctors trying to find a cure for the poison. The man confessed later that he had squeezed the juice from the flower of the Black Shade and had snuck into Jenny's room after the naming ceremony the night before and poured the liquid into her mouth. The man was later killed; the council had ruled that he deserved a death penalty.

Virginia spent most of her time at Jenny's side. Every now and then she would wake up talk for a minute and sometimes an hour before she would doze off to sleep again.

* * *

The next few weeks passed slowly. Jenny got released from the infirmary a few days after her incident only to go back a few days later. The teenager would seemingly get better then would start running a fever and getting sick to her stomach and collapsed. Then she would be back in the hospital.

Word got around the palace and Haven quickly that the Royal Caretaker had been poisoned. Noblemen and their families, people Jenny had never met, would come and visit her, but Jenny knew it was just to get a good impression for the king and queen.

Jenny sighed as she once again was rushed down to the infirmary. It was getting worse everytime. And everytime it took her longer to wake.

Sig had explained to her what had poisoned her. From what she was told, the man that poisoned her had gave her pure Black Shade extract, the most deadliest way to use the poisonous plant. Most of the time the deadly flower was dried and grounded into a powered and mixed in food.

It was a slow acting poison or otherwise she would already be dead.

Jenny groaned as she was once again laid in the infirmary bed, Virginia and Sig at her side. She sighed and rubbed her head gently. Virginia gripped her hand like always as she sat next to her bed.

"Mom…," Jenny stuttered looking over at her "go get some sleep. Your due any day now and my other mom always told me I was a difficult baby."

"Virginia, Jenny's right, go get some sleep, I'll stay here with her" Sig stated helping his wife up.

"Okay," the woman agreed, giving Jenny a quick kiss on her cheek "But send somebody to get me if there is any change, okay?"

"Please, honey, we couldn't keep anything from you!" Sig joked and his wife sighed leaving the room.

Sig sat down in the chair that his wife once occupied. Jenny stared at the man that was her father for a long time before finally closing her eyes.

* * *

_Jenny groaned sitting up off the cold ground. She looked around. Something wasn't right here. Her eyes got wide as she felt something grip around her shoulder. Looking she saw a large mechanical hand. She followed the arm up to the person's face and gasped. _

"_NO! You're supposed to be dead!" Jenny shouted, jerking away and standing up. _

_The cyber man just laughed as Jenny scrambled backwards away from him as he stepped closer. She managed to stand up. Looking around she saw nothing but darkness. But she still heard the cyber man taking steps towards her. _

_She turned around and ran. She heard the supposedly dead man laughing behind her. _

_As she stared behind her, she didn't see what was in front of her. _

_Jenny ran right into another man, stumbling backwards on her butt. She looked up ready to grab her pistol. She felt around and her weapon wasn't there. With eyes wide she jumped up as the man stepped into view. _

_Jenny growled at him. _

"_Now, now Jenny is that any way to treat your long lost friend?" Johnathon joked, pointing a gun at Jenny's forehead. _

_Jenny heard the gun shot but didn't feel it. She lay on the ground with her eyes closed for a long time. When she opened her eyes she screamed. _

_She was in Haven City. But the entire streets were filled with blood and bodies. Krimson Guards dragged young children away from their dead or dying parents and towards the palace. _

_Jenny saw a few bodies that stuck out from the rest. They were hanging from the wall, blowing slightly in the wind, bumping their feet against the wall. The brunette fell on her knees crying. _

_Jak… Torn… Daxter… Tess… Austin… Heavenly… Violet… Harley… Kiera… Patrick… Frida… Celeste… Jessica… all of them… dead. _

_She now knew what this was about. _

_The Krimson Guard had found the Hideout and Samos' place, which held the records for most Underground Members. _

_Jenny started to run, unable to handle the sight anymore. Absentmindedly, her feet carried her to Haven Forest. She collapsed by the pond. The blood from her friends covered her body as she kept her head pressed down into the cold wet grass. _

_Without meaning to, Jenny rolled off the edge and into the water. She made no attempt to keep from drowning. She opened her eyes and watched as the surface got farther and farther away. Blackness began to blur her vision.

* * *

_

Jenny gasped as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. She jerk up straight in the bed, her forehead covered in sweat. She laid back down slowly. Her pulse was pounding in her temples, making her headache worse.

No one else was in the room. With a small smile, Jenny climbed out of the hospital bed and tip-toed towards the door. Pressing her ear to the door, she didn't hear any movement outside. She opened the door and dashed from the infirmary as quickly as her weak body could muster.

She passed by a window and realized it was night time. How long had she been asleep?

The caretaker made her way down the long corridors towards the nursery. She tip-toed passed the Royal Bed Chamber and into the prince's room. Jak was still asleep in his crib and didn't wake up when Jenny scooped him into her arms.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" her mother's voice filled the room.

Jenny turned around and smiled sheepishly then laid the young Jak back in his crib.

"Shouldn't you?" Jenny smiled as she walked over to her mother.

Virginia just laughed lightly, "I couldn't sleep, because _somebody_ kept kicking me."

"And I wonder who this _somebody _is" Jenny joked, reaching out and touching Virginia's large stomach.

"Come on, mom, let's get you back to bed" Jenny stated after awhile taking her mother's hand and leading her out of the room.

But just as the two walked passed Damas and Isabella's room, the pregnant woman doubled over and gritted her teeth.

Jenny's eyes got very wide, "Mom! Are you okay?"

Virginia squeezed Jenny's hand tightly, "My water just broke!"

* * *

**Me: Well there's chapter 6! Like I said before this isn't going to be a very long story. There's only one or two more chapters left. But I'm writing another story that follows after this one! Well till next time!!!**


	7. Lose Control

**Time After Time**

**Chapter 7: Lose Control**

Jenny's eyes grew wide as she wrapped her arm around her mother, holding her up. Isabella and Damas rushed out of their bedroom and helped the teenage girl get the woman down to the infirmary. Isabella went back after they'd gotten her into a room to get young Jak. Everyone was afraid to leave him alone after Jenny was poisoned.

Once Isabella had returned, Jenny ran out of the infirmary in search of her father. She found him wandering the halls looking for Virginia.

"Dad! Mom is in the infirmary…" Sig quickly cut her off.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded, grabbing his daughter by the shoulders.

"Her water broke!" Jenny said as she was lifted off the ground.

Sig dropped her and rushed towards the infirmary. Jenny moved to follow him when she saw something crackle from her hand. It was Dark Eco.

"Shit" she mumbled and ran towards the exit instead of the infirmary.

As she ran out the front door, a guard grabbed her wrist and jerked her towards himself.

"Where are you going at this early hour?" he questioned suspiciously.

Jenny jerked her hand out of his grip just as more Dark Eco shot from her hand, "I need to take care of something in Haven Forest. I'll be back, tell the king and queen where I've gone but also not to sent people out for me. I'll try to be back before sun rise."

She stumbled away from the man as he stared at her wide eyed. He hadn't missed the little volt of Dark Eco that had come off her skin.

Jenny ran through the streets of Haven. Luckily, no one was out at this hour and she made it to Haven Forest with out killing anyone.

Once in the safety of the forest she fell on her knees grasping her head. Kala pushed to get out and Jenny was utterly confused.

"Kala! What are you doing?!" she demanded falling on her side as Dark Eco poured off her skin.

"_**I'm sorry Jenny but I need to get out for a bit" **_the dark creature said finally pushing through Jenny's mind.

"Just don't hurt anyone…" Jenny mumbled letting Kala have control.

The horns and claws began to grow slowly. Kala's tail ripped through the flesh at the base of her spin and swished back and forth. Her skin grew pale and her hair turned to its purple/brown color. Kala opened her eyes reviling the black pits.

Kala stood up and looked around the calm forest. Her enhanced hearing picked up on a bird about to fly over her head. She squatted down then jumped up, grabbing the defenseless bird in her mouth. The copper taste soon assaulted her mouth.

The dark creature pulled the bird out of her mouth and licked the crimson blood off her lips. She stared down at the animal she had just caught, then raised it to her mouth, sinking her fangs into the soft belly. She drank like a vampire till the entire bird was empty.

Dropping the dead bird, she ran off to find even more animals to hunt.

* * *

Sig paced back and forth in the waiting room. The doctor had told them that everything was going well but he still paced. Isabella and Damas watched him for a bit. The queen turned to her husband after awhile.

"Where's Jenny, she should be back by now?" Isabella said, worry in her voice.

Damas shrugged as a guard rushed into the room panting.

"Your Highness, the caretaker has just rushed from the palace, she said she was heading to Haven Forest," he took in a deep breath then continued "And that's not all! Dark Eco shot off her skin as she left!"

Damas stood up, stunned. Alastar had told them about Jenny's 'Dark Side.' The precursor said that the creature was very gentle, only getting aggressive when her hostess' friends were hurt. Still the king was worried that Jenny would lose complete control and the wrong person would find her.

"Send guards down to the entrance, don't let anyone in there, and don't you guards go in there either or it will be your death" Damas ordered, sitting back down. The guard bowed and ran off to follow orders.

The doctor came back out seconds later. He smiled and walked over to Sig.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy little girl! You may go in now"

Sig rushed past the doctor and over to his wife. She was breathing heavy and had sweat rolling down her cheeks but she still smiled as he came in the room. Sig looked around and saw the small bundle of pink in the crib at the foot of the hospital bed.

With a huge grin on his face, Sig got up and walked over to the crib. Bright green eyes, like his, stared up at him as Sig reached down and scooped the small child into his arms. As the advisor walked back over to his wife's side, Damas and Isabella walked into the room.

Sig handed the little girl over to its mother gently. A nurse came in with a clipboard and pen in her hand. She smiled at the small group huddled around the bed.

"Do you have a name yet?" the nurse asked politely.

Virginia smiled and nodded, "Jennifer Leigh Cooper."

"That's such a pretty name" the nurse said then walked out of the room.

Virginia smiled and cooed at the young Jennifer. She knew this baby would live to be at least 16. Though she knew that soon, sickness would over come this small child and she would have to send her with the precursors to save her.

But she smiled knowing she would see her daughter again. Though it still made her sad that she would miss a huge chunk of her life.

With a sad smile , Virginia pulled the child close and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

* * *

Kala smirked as she chunked another dead animal out of her way. She doubled over and slowly she transformed back into Jenny. The teenage girl stumbled backwards, then forwards, then backwards again and then fell back on her bed.

She licked her lips, tasting the awful metallic taste in her mouth.

'Kala next time you decide you want to be a vampire, make sure you wash up afterward!' Jenny whined in her head and she heard Kala laugh lightly.

"_**Aww… but where's the fun in that! Then I don't get to annoy you!" **_Kala joked.

Jenny rolled her eyes as she stumbled over to the nearby pond and began to wash the blood over her face. After cleaning her face and washing her hands she stood up.

Her head jerked towards the footsteps that were walking through the forest. Jenny jumped behind a tree, hiding from whom ever approached her.

"Is it time?" The voice was of a man. Jenny growled, that voice was all to familiar.

"Yes," another male "The caretaker is here in the forest now. And the queen's advisor has just given birth to a little girl. Now is the perfect time to attack."

Jenny growled again and peeked her head around the tree. She spotted a group of about 15 men huddled together. Two she recognized immediately. Erol and Baron Praxis.

"That king is so predictable," Erol laughed as Jenny snuck around the group of men and head towards the exit "Telling the guards the watch the entrance of the forest so no one would enter! And so was that little _brat_ caretaker. She came right here!"

Jenny growled and let Kala take control of her hand. The skin turned deathly pale and claws sprouted. She was about to charge at the group when she felt something pulling her back.

"_Jenny! No!" _Alastar hissed at her, pulling her behind a tree.

"What?!" Jenny snapped at her friend, trying to jerk away from him.

"_You can't kill them! It will mess up the time line,"_ Alastar jerked Jenny around to face him _"You must get to the palace and get the prince and advisors out of the palace!"_

"What about Jak's parents?" Jenny questioned, already turning to leave the forest.

"_They can handle themselves. I'll be back to take you home after your mission is complete" _Alastar said, then disappeared as Jenny climbed on the platform that would take her to the warp gate. She continued to let Kala have control of her hand, having left all her weapons back in her time at Kiera's house.

Jenny jumped through the warp gate. She could hear the men outside the airlock. Growling like an angry animal, she walked in long strides out of the airlock. With a little glare at the guards that were betraying their king and queen and a smirk on her lips, she pounced at the group of about twenty men. One by one she ripped them to shreds with her clawed hand.

She stood up from the ground her eyes growing darker. With the dark substance crackling from her hand she stole a zoomer and headed back towards the palace.

All around the ground of the palace, the guards that used to patrol the grounds were now clothed in red armor… the Krimson Guards. Jenny walked up the front steps. The guards seemed shocked to see her. With an evil grin spreading across her face, Jenny swung out and punched her claws through one man's chest then turned, slicing the other man with her other clawed hand.

She made it into the palace. After sneaking through the corridors, she finally made it to the calm infirmary. Jenny ran inside and quickly found her mother's room. From the outside everything seemed fine. But when Jenny pushed open the door, she was proved wrong.

Guards stood there, three keeping the doctor, Sig, Damas, and Isabella huddled in the corner. Another held a knife to Virginia's throat and the last held Jenny's younger self and the prince by their feet. Jenny saw them crying.

The guard holding the babies backed into a corner while the rest moved away from whomever they were guarding towards Jenny.

"Kill her" the leader of the group ordered, still hanging onto the children.

"No!" Virginia screamed from her bed.

One of the guards aimed at the teenage girl and she just smiled. He pulled the trigger and she held up her hand, forming a small shield made of Dark Eco.

With a quick movement, she sliced through the first guard's stomach. Another pulled out a sword ready to behead the brunette. Jenny just jumped out of the way, perching on the top of a large bookcase that was against the wall. She jumped down slicing through two guards at once. Her tail sprung from her rear and wiped out and stabbed into the last guard's back.

The half transformed dark elf turned to the leader of the group. With a small smirk as the man shook in the corner. He held the children up as if he were going to drop them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jenny said, the smirk hearable in her voice.

Slowly, the leader held the to children out to Jenny. She grabbed them properly and quickly handed them to their rightful mothers. Turning back around she saw the man trying to make a run for the door. With one quick dash she was behind him.

With a fast, fluid motion she sliced through his neck.

The blood splattered all over her face as she doubled over and emptied her stomach.

"No… not know!" Jenny hissed at herself, leaning back against the doorframe.

Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes of shock and worry.

"How did you do that?" Damas breathed, amazed.

"Remember, I'm a Dark Warrior" Jenny smiled weakly.

Sig ran out of the room and came back seconds later with a wheelchair. With Damas' help, they moved Virginia into the wheelchair. She clutched her baby girl to her chest as Sig pushed her out of the infirmary room. Jenny walked in front of everyone ready to protect her family and friends.

* * *

Jenny blinked trying to get her eyes back into focus. Everyone followed her into the alley, Sig pushing Virginia, whom was holding Baby Jenny, and Isabella holding young Jak with Damas having a protective arm around them both.

Jenny stopped and emptied her stomach again. She stood up straight after a moment, getting weaker, and turned to the group.

"Mom, Dad, Isabella, Damas get out of here, find someplace safe," Jenny moved closer to Isabella and held her arms out to take Jak "I'm sorry but I must take the prince with me."

"Where are you going to take him?" Isabella questioned, clutching her son to her chest.

"To Samos the Sage, he will watch over him until everything is safe," she smiled as the mother slowly handed her baby over "And don't worry, I'll be watching over him too."

Jenny gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek to everyone. Lastly she looked down at her younger self and pressed a kiss to the baby's cheek.

Virginia handed Jenny a black cloak that had been wrapped around her shoulders. Jenny quickly put it on, protecting the prince from the cold night breeze and nodded her thanks. Without another look at them, the brunette ran off into the night.

As she continued on her breathing became very labored and she got weaker and weaker. But she pushed herself to get to her destination before collapsing. She ran through the streets, hiding from Krimson Guards.

She finally made it to Samos' place. With a deep breath, she stepped closer to the door. With a sharp knock, she fell on her knees.

"One second!" she heard the old man yell from inside then him mumbling something about why someone would be here at three in the morning.

The door opened up and Jenny looked up.

"By the precursors! What happened to you?" the green man asked knelling down beside the collapsed door.

"Baron... Praxis just took over… please… look over the prince" Jenny moved the cloak off herself and held the prince up to Samos.

"Queen Isabella?" Samos breathed taking the small child.

Jenny shook her head, "Then you must be the caretaker, please come inside!"

Jenny shook her head again, "You only need to look after Jak, no one needs to know his name. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Jenny climbed to her feet and began to walk away, holding her side. Samos watched her leave, until there the brunette was gone.

The teenager barely made it around the corner before she collapsed.

Alastar appeared immediately. Using his powers he opened up a rift. Jenny was sucked through it and back to her own time.

* * *

**Me: There's the last chapter. Yes much shorter than the last story but oh well! Now I get to go work on 'Your Guardian Angel' which is the next story in my series, well till next time!!!**


End file.
